Some modern vehicle designs include a storage bin for sunglasses on an overhead console. This can be problematic because the storage bin consumes substantial space on the overhead console which can be use for mounting other components. Sunglass storage bins may also be mounted within floor consoles or glove compartments in vehicles. Again, by providing storage bins in these locations, valuable storage space may be compromised. Also, these locations are typically only accessible to a vehicle driver or passenger.
It is desirable to provide sunglass storage in alternative locations in the vehicle which does not compromise usable space in the floor console or instrument panel.